Spartans and Angles
by darkblade393
Summary: Tomoki just wanted peace and Quiet but the Angloid Ikaros fell from the sky and ruined it for him but now his peace and quite will now never come back again because a war against the UNSC and covenant is brewing
1. Chapter 1:Spartans reborn

"I am so pissed off with Tomoki right now" Sohara said angrily

"I wonder why Sohara" Nymph said sarcastically

"That fuckin pervert needs to be taught a lesson" Sohara said raising her fists

**In the Orbit of Earth there is a huge ship called Infinity and by surprise 6 human bodies were laying inside stasis locked in cryo chambers, each chamber had a number on them**

**chambers labeled 1-6 but as the time went on the chambers opened**

"How long have we been in there" Carter said

"Who knows how long we been off reach for many years do you think if Earth is" Emile said with curiosity

"You been out for 440 years and your all are fine after your sacrifices to bring the AI Cortana with you to me" John 117 said on a speaker

"How is she" asked Noble six

"She is now MIA" John said

"She has lost her life and saved chief's" said the captain

"At least she helped you through your hard times right Spartan" Carter said

"She did and helped me find her when I left her on the covenant ship" chief said

"Well the reunion is over we have word that there are covenant still around and growing with a new leader battle stations" The Captain yelled

**The new noble team of Spartans head off to get on their new armor**

**All of the noble team get on their old armor that has been repaired and more advanced**

"A certain AI wants to keep you guys alive" chief said with a slightly rough tone like sadness combined with happiness

**Nobel 6 though is wearing a customary helmet the helmet has a red visor a scope attachment and what the helmet was is the rouge helmet from halo 3 his chest plate is the scout chest plate has a data pad on his arm his armor for his shoulders was the multi threat and his knees were the halo type**

"Ok Niko remember how to shoot a gun" Carter asked him

"Yes sir" Nobel 6 replied

"Ok remember aim for the enemy I remember all the friendly fire" Carter said

"Ok sir I will try not to go trigger happy" Niko replied

"Ok, chief have the ODSTS finished setting up the drop pods" Carter asked

"Yes I am heading there now to get the fix on the covenant's where a bouts" Chief replied


	2. Chapter 2:The Landing

I am going to be in so much pain tomorrow after this Niko said having his hands on the back of his head

Don't worry you're a Spartan you face pain every day Carter said to noble six

I will remember that sir Niko replied

**A loud speaker came on**

Report to the drop pods this instant soldier the captain said demanding

**The group of Spartans head down toward the pods**

Sir the pods are set and ready for launch chief told captain mason (finally came up a name I could not remember the true captain of infinity sorry)

Ok John be careful I been getting word that the covenant are down on earth waiting for us and give word to the main ship of our arrival the captain said

**The Spartans walk and get into the pods**

Spartans you ready a ODST soldier asked

Hit it marine Niko said with a thumbs up

**The ODST soldier pulls the switch and the pods unlatch sending the Spartans falling to earth**

Noble team you there John said

Noble 1 reporting in Carter replied

Noble 2 reporting Kat replied

Noble 3 ready to kick some ass Emile replied

Noble 4 ready Jun replied

Noble 5 ready and falling Jorge replied

Noble 6 ready commander Niko replied

Spartan 117 to Infinity we have breached earth's atmosphere what is the covenant issue below Master Chief reported in

None are below you or around to see where you are landing just be careful we have had reports of stronger energy levels down on earth Captain Mason told chief

Ok sir we will watch out for this unknown energy signature John replied

**The Spartans land and walk out of their pods and unload their supplies**

Ok remember Noble there are people here so wear clothing of their generation John 117 said

Yes sir Noble team replied

Ugh why did we land around this part of Japan Niko mumbled kicking some mud off his shoe

So it would be hard for civilians to see us Kat said looking at the data pad on her wrist

Just keep your focus we might have been seen by a scout unit John said

Yes we have been sir there are 2 to 3 scouts coming toward our position Niko said looking at his scanner

Take cover and hope they don't see us John said taking cover behind a tree

**The Jackal scouts come and look around not knowing what landed, Master Chief with hand signals told Jun to take them out**

Jun nods and climbs up a tree with sniper rifle on his back

Say good night covenant scum Jun whispered and 1 of them alerting them but still not know where he is

Niko ran out from cover with a silenced magnum and shoots them all down

Good job noble now finish unpacking this will be a long stay John said


End file.
